horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Kris Fowles
Kristen " Kris" Fowles was the false main protagonist of the 1984 remake of A Nightmare on Elm Street; A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010). She is the equivalent of Tina Gray from the original film. She was the ex-girlfriend of Jesse Braun, the girlfriend of Dean Russell and a close friend of Nancy Holbrook. She was portrayed by actress Katie Cassidy Rogers. Biography When Kris was 5 years old, she attended Badhalm Preschool with her classmates Nancy Holbrook , Quentin Smith, Jesse Braun, Dean Russell, Marcus Yeon and several other children. All of them lived very happy lives and got along with the school gardener Freddy Krueger. One day however Krueger took Kris to his secret "magic cave" where he physically and sexually abused her along with all the other children. The kids finally told their parents what happened to them and in time, all of the children forgot about Krueger, what he did to them, the preschool and each other. One night years later, Kris came to the Springwood Diner to talk with her boyfriend Dean about him not getting enough sleep. When she got up to leave, she saw Dean cutting his throat and screamed in terror. Although it was actually Freddy Krueger who killed him, Kris had no idea what exactly happened to him. At Dean's funeral, Kris saw a photograph of her and Dean as children, but could not recall ever knowing him before high school. Kris soon began to dream about the burned man herself and refused to go to sleep for fear that she would die in her dreams.But later Jesse Braun, Kris's ex-boyfriend climbed through Kris's bedroom window to tell her that he is having the same dreams as her. Kris asked him to stay with her for the night and they both fell asleep in Kris's bed. Kris awoke later that night by her dog Rufus's barking and went outside to get him to be quiet. When she found Rufus, she discovered that Rufus is dead with clawmarks on him. Freddy made his appearance as Kris ran towards her house. When she entered, she discovered that she was in a preschool and she is shortly greeted by a younger version of herself. As they went down the hall, Kris heard Freddy's voice and saw him in a classroom. Freddy turned towards her and tells her "Ready or not, here I come". Kris "awoke" and tried to wake up Jesse to no avail. Kris went into her bathroom to wash up and returned to her bedroom, thinking that her nightmare is over. As soon as she laid down in bed, Freddy appeared and attacked her. Kris screamed, which woke Jesse who watched in horror as Kris was thrown around her room. Jesse tried to get her to wake up, but Kris chest was slit and her blood splattered all over Jesse's clothes. She finally fell off the ceiling and died on her bed. Jesse was accused of Kris' murder and was sent to jail where he had a dream in which he found Kris and Dean's dead bodies. Nancy also had a micro-nap in the school hallway, seeing Kris in a bodybag. She asked Nancy if she wants to hang out, followed by Freddy's laugh. Trivia * She shares some story similarities to Tina Gray with them being protrayed as the main female protagonist in the film only to die and have the film focus on Nancy. Also both Kris and Tina are killed in similar fashion and haunt Nancy in her dream by appearing in a bloody bodybag. Category:Victims of Freddy Krueger Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street characters Category:2010 deaths Category:1993 births Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) characters